This invention relates generally to an intelligent network and in particular to a flexible intelligent network and method of operation thereof.
The value of intelligent networks is based in part on the following fundamental beliefs:
1. Rapid Service Deployment: intelligent networks provide the network operator with the ability to rapidly rollout new services, which results in significant market advantage.
2. Vendor Interoperability: intelligent networks allow the network operator easily to deploy network components, such as Service Switching Points (SSP), Service Control Processor (SCP), and Intelligent Peripheral devices (IP) from multiple vendors. The use of intelligent networks should, therefore, result in both a cost reduction and greater choice of solutions.
However, neither of these beliefs has been fully realised, due to the difficulty in ensuring functional compatibility between different vendors components, as well as compatibility between components within a given vendor""s product portfolio.
The primary issues which are left un-addressed by currently available intelligent networks include, the following:
1. The set of intelligent network operations and parameters which are supported for a given service.
For example: The Service Control Processor service logic places demands on the supported set provided by the Service Switching Point.
The Service Switching Point requires a certain information content in the Service Control Processor intelligent network messages.
There are several aspects of the components functional behaviour which is considered xe2x80x9cnetwork specificxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbeyond the scopexe2x80x9d of the intelligent network specification.
There are several aspects of the intelligent network specification that are vague enough to result in different interpretations and implementations by the intelligent network components.
2. The assumed component behaviour.
For Example: If the Service Control Processor does not explicitly instruct the Service Switching Point on how to behave functionally, when is its default behaviour invoked.
If the Service Switching Point explicitly provisions some functional behaviour, what happens if the Service Control Processor provides conflicting instructions.
In short, what are the rules of engagement, particularly considering that the specification indicates that the Service Control Point is the final control of Service Switch Point functional behaviour.
The result is a need for an unexpectedly high level of hand crafting of the operations, parameters and functional behaviour supported by the individual intelligent network components in order to ensure their inter-operability. This may be necessary on a per-service, per-market, or per-configuration basis.
Often the determination as to whether two components will interact properly is only made as a result of analysis, and may be followed by incremental development on the part of one or both components to ensure interoperability. This difficulty may compromise the perceived benefits of intelligent networks for the network operator.
Several solutions to this problem have been attempted, with varying degrees of limited success.
Solution 1: White Book Transaction Capabilities Application Part (TCAP) Context Negotiation: The intelligent network standards proposes a strategy for component/vendor inter-working which is based on the notion of a xe2x80x9cContextxe2x80x9d. This pre-defined context is negotiated between two intelligent network components during the establishment of the TCAP dialogue. In cases where one component is unable to support the Context attempted by the other component it will re-select a less-advanced Context.
Solution 1 Shortcoming: The problem with Context Negotiation is that it is too limited in addressing all of the potential problems as earlier described. It only allows for the selection of a set of operations and parameters. The permutation and combinations required to address all possible network component behavioural requirements would be immense. In short it is only practical for well-controlled network configurations, where the network operator has defined very specific behaviour. One example is the Austria Telecom network, where a subset of Context Negotiation was mandated by the Telco.
Solution 2: Default to the lowest common denominator: The functional behaviour of the individual network components is analysed. For example, if one component does not support a function required by the Service Control Processor service, the part of the service which requires that function must not be invoked on the Service Control Processor.
Solution 2 Shortcoming: The network operator is not provided with the required functions.
Solution 3: Incremental Development on one of the intelligent network component platform to ensure compatibility for the given configuration.
Solution 3 Shortcoming: This is a very cumbersome and expensive way to ensure interoperability. Alteration of the behaviour of one of the intelligent network components for a specific configuration is orthogonal to the spirit of having open interfaces driven by standards.
It is an object of the present invention to address the problem of excessive hand crafting of nodes within a telecommunications network.
It is a further object of the present invention to address the problem of excessive datafilling of nodes within a telecommunications network.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a telecommunications network including a service control processor and a plurality of network nodes, in which the network is arranged to operate under a programmable intelligent network protocol, incorporating a hierarchical control relationship in which the nodes incorporate a degree of intelligence.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of operating a telecommunications network including a service control processor and a plurality of network nodes, in which the network is arranged to operate under a programmable intelligent network protocol, incorporating a hierarchical control relationship in which the nodes incorporate a degree of intelligence.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a program for a computer stored in a computer readable medium, which is arranged, when run on a computer in a telecommunications network including a service control processor and a plurality of network nodes, to cause the computer to operate the network under a programmable intelligent network protocol, incorporating a hierarchical control relationship in which the nodes incorporate a degree of intelligence.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a service switching point for use in a telecommunications network including a service control processor and a plurality of network nodes, in which the service switching point is arranged to operate under a programmable intelligent network protocol, incorporating a hierarchical control relationship in which the service switching point incorporate a degree of intelligence.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention there is provided a service control processor for use in a telecommunications network including said service control processor and a plurality of network nodes, in which the service control processor is arranged to operate under a programmable intelligent network protocol, incorporating a hierarchical control relationship in which the service switching point incorporate a degree of intelligence.
Preferably, the nodes include service switching points.
Preferably, the behaviour of a service switching point is controllable using service profiles, which govern specific operation within the service switching points.
Preferably, the specific operations of the service switching point which are governed by the service profiles include: Parameters for Initial Query, or subsequent response; Trigger detection points supported; Billing behaviour; Signalling Connection Control Part Global Title Translation (SCCP GTT) network routing strategy; Re-Triggering capability.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the format of information in parameter establishing profiles is also an efficient mechanism for minimisation of provisioned datafill at the Service Switch Point. There is no need to datafill more that the minimum number of profiles, if the profiles are linked in some vendor-specific manner to the specific attribute of the service invocation (e.g. ServiceKey).